creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Strange Man
The was a boy named Marcus who was at the age of 18, had lived a bad life of hurting and stealing from people. He was in a gang known as the Rollin 60's. He stole from homes, mugged people, killed people, and abused his girlfriend. One day he was involved in a drive-by with another rival gang while talking to his brother. After all the chaos cleared and the screaming stopped, the gang drove off leaving Marcus and his brother on an abandoned street corner bleeding out. As Marcus dying all he could think about was what would happen after he died, would he go to hell? heaven? he did not know. After a few seconds though his vision started to fade and he saw twisted curling hands reaching after his brother, but all Marcus could do was watch in horror as his brother was dragged beneath the rugged landscape of earth. After his brother was dragged Marcus soon saw the hands reaching for him now, the hands were jerking and moving in all directions and were cracking with every move. He was dragged beneath he only saw darkness, thinking it wasn't all that bad until he heard screams of unimaginable magnitude and evil demonic laughs. As he stared in the pitch black pit he saw a slight light pop out of nowhere then suddenly as he moved closer to it he saw it was turning to a covered walkway like a door. Once he got to the door it was tall, taller than anything could ever imagine but he also notice it was hot, hotter than an oven ,as if he was in a fire pit. Once he walked through the door he noticed occasional hands reach for him. They were burned and disfigured, missing fingers and crooked. The farther he got down the dark corridor he kept noticing the hotter it got. Then he got to a bridge, in front of the bridge was a sign that chilled his very soul. The sign said "Abandon All Hope", and that was when he knew he was in hell. He was then dropped in a pit of fire were souls and demons ripped and tore at him. Minutes seemed like hours as he was being tortured and as he screamed for dear life he heard a voice distant first then it grew so loud that it pierced his ears. He then made it out it said, " Your pain and sorrow is amusing and tasteful, but never the less I must obey the sacred rules." Marcus then had the courage to say " Rules? what rules?" The voice replied " The rules my old creator had once made.The rule states that any human that dies with sin is forced into this place, my home, but if he or she is revived in any way at all back in the human world they are to be put back on earth." As soon as Marcus heard those words he was filled with joy, but the voice continued " But a word of caution, even though you have left my world you have been tainted with the worst sin of all by entering this domain and because of this you will return when you permanently pass." When these words were spoken Marcus awoke in a hospital bed screaming, he knew for no matter what he did he would go to the place where dammed souls go to be tortured for their sins. But the one thing that will be burned in his head is that on the to the door in the blackness he saw a hand that appeared to have the same clothing and rings his brother had on before he died. Then he realized his brother was not with him in the hospital room. Then he knew he would reunite with his brother in the world known as Hell. Category:Demon/Devil